Fireworks My Dead First Love Is Back
by ThePrettyMuffin
Summary: The Romantic Story of a young man who dies from a fatal stabbing in the aorta,but mysteriously returns 10 months later after his death to stay alive.just as I Said before it was deleted,Haters don't read unless it helps and no reviews until 04162008.
1. Rules

Before You Read The following story here are the following rules:

1.No flaming

2.No Cursing

3.No Bad Reviews(ony constructive reviews and good reviews are allowed.)

4.No Haters

5.All reviews Must Be between 1 and 500 words

6.Be Friendly

7.No Smoking or being drunk.

8.No Being BORED

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI THE NEXT GENERATION!!!

but I own this computer though.

if i did,J.T. would still have been alive and manny would have never become koda kumi(Subword 4 S)

Extra FYI:I Know this tale has been taken out of because I had long term writer's block. I Completely respect mr cooley's wishes of going to college and this is just a story for enjoyment,not mocking.this story does indeed have 100 Funny And Men putting other girls in closets while their girlfriends do not know they are there and see them too,they scream and say they are ghosts And they run away while the boyfriends say to their girlfriends to not worry about them and for those girls who are their girlfriends to never come into their houses again.or walk on them naked.AND ALSO,DO NOT REVIEW THE STORY AFTER ONE OF THE 12 CHAPTERS ARE FINISHED,ALL REVIEWS HAVE TO BE WRITTEN WHEN THE WHOLE STORY IS COMPLETE,THE STORY WILL BE COMPLETE ON THE SELECTED DATE:03-05-2008.SO PLEASE LISTEN TO ME ABOUT HIS RULE I AM PUTTING TO Y'ALL,COMPRENDE.I will respect the reviews,I just want this story to get lots of good reviews because I AM NEW HERE!.


	2. An Unforgettable party

_Once Upon a time there was a Young boy named J.T and he was an alumini in the school of degrassi.He had lots of friends such as Emma,Manny,Toby & Liberty.J.t was a very funny young boy.But also went through many things such as school,relationships,the time he became a dealer of drugs,Overdosed and almost comitted Suicide.to help with his ex-girlfriend's baby which was also his baby.our story dosen't begin here folks,let's all go back to the day things turned out for the worse.But then a mysterious miracle happened ten months later.(This part of the story does not count as part of your review.)_

_It all started in the degrassi hallway..._

"Tough breakup with craig." _Emma said as her B.F.F Manny Santos took out a picture of her and craig and started to rip it up in pieces._

"Times change and things get out dated like hairstyles,outfits and dumb Cokehead boyfriends."_Manny said._

_Manny Was Very mad because she had broken up with her boyfriend Craig Manning,Reason for the breakup of their 4th and possibly final relationship,Craig was addicted to C-O-K-E and chose it over her,that was a very wrong choice and it made manny very mad like a bull._

_and then,Manny said something that would change everybody's lives forever.she said..._

"I Know,we should have a party,A Huge One!"Manny Said Excitedly

"Or We Could Rent a DVD.You,Me,and Sean all cozy and quiet,romantic style." Emma said in an opinon matter not suggesting a party.

"Or We could Have A Huge Party."Manny Said.

5 Hours later...(Do Not Criticize or cuss at Me For This story or i'll sue you for $10.00!:)

"Oh Great,this is just dang rotten great,The House is an unstoppable jungle,My B.F.F Is a drunken sailor(Drunk) and barfing her butt off in the basement,Cause I know that the #8 Rule of being a degrassi grade 12 student,The beautiful margarita sanchez(A.K.A:Tequila,in Sean's saying is margarita.) and the buff wastebasket roberts(The wastebasket near Emma's bed) meet,all in love,get married,have a Honeymoon in Yakima,washington.Have 1,646,630 Children.to make it less confusing wastebasket meet margarita,margarita meet wastebasket and I Just grinded and kissed with a stranger."

_Liberty still loved J.T. But J.T. Still loved her too..._

"i am going to get a big bowl of liberty,oatmeal."J.t. said minutes before he went into that big degrassi school in the sky.

"Oh yeah mascot boy,well laugh at this"(i Cut out all of the grotesque stuff of the death scene in RTT.) And then he got stabbed.

"I am sorry,your brother's gone."The news saddened everyone as everyone cried and hugged liberty as they mourn the horrible loss of the one and only J.T. Yorke.(He was pretty Kawaii too!)

_To Be Continued...Chapter two coming on January,4th,2008_


End file.
